Bloody Crush!
by Cold Rain
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. Ban likes Ginji. Akabane likes Ginji. Ginji is oblivious. Rated Teen just in case For violence and yaoi. Read and Review, OK? Officially finished, yay!
1. Chapter 1: Trouble as Usual

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! This fanfic doesn't have a designated couple yet. Ban likes Ginji, Akabane likes Ginji. Sooner or later our poor little chibi will have to choose which one to pair up with. No worries, Akabane fans, I'll give him a fair chance. This is my 1st Get Backers fanfic so no flames, please! Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 1: Trouble as Usual...

"Ban-chan!" A poor chibi-fied Ginji pouts as a certain black-cloaked (and extremely cool) psycho stares at him. Ban doesn't notice and doesn't turn around to look. It's been a hard week with virtually no profits again. He can't handle whatever it is right now.

"What?" Ban asks as Ginji cowers.

"Ban-chaan!"

"What, Ginji?" Ban's patience is wearing thin now.

"BAN-CHAAAN!"

"GINJI, WHAT IS IT!?" Ban turns around screaming to see Akabane leaning over Ginji. Akabane peers through the slit in his hat at Ban.

"My, my, what a temper, Midou Ban-kun..." Akabane comments while Ginji uses his puppy eyes.

"Hey! You know Ginji doesn't like it when you do that!" Ban retorts. Akabane leans forward, towering over Ginji even more.

"Ah, but it makes him look so kawaii, ne?" Akabane opens his eyes which makes Ginji let out a pitiful squeak, "You see? So kawaii..."

"Ban-chan!"

"Stop it, you're freaking him out!"

"Really..." Akabane comments staring at Ginji who is now full size and shielding himself with his forearms.

"Onegai shimasu, Akabane-san! I don't wanna die!" Ginji is more frightened than usual so Akabane looks at Paul.

"Can I order a pizza over here?" Akabane smiles backing off of Ginji.

"Of course," Paul says while Natsumi places the pizza next to Akabane and Ginji.

"It's for you, Ginji-kun. An apology."

"Huh?" Ginji is yet again a chibi, he looks from Akabane to the pizza, (Is it poison? Nah, Paul-san and Natsumi-chan wouldn't do that...) Chibi-fied Ginji leans over to the pizza and sniffs it, (It smells OK...) He takes a slice and almost bites into it when Ban snatches it out of his hand, "Huh?"

"Baka! It could be poisoned!" Ban smirks, "I'll try it!" A scalpel hits the wall next to Ban's head, compliments of Dr. Jackal.

"You shouldn't steal things that aren't yours, Midou Ban-kun. I suggest you give that back..." Akabane smiles, three scalpels poised to hit Ban if he didn't return the slice of pizza.

"Fine," Ban hands the pizza back to Ginji.

"Arigatou, Ban-chan," Ginji smiles, eating the pizza.

"That was nice of you to give Ginji that slice of pizza back, Akabane-san," Natsumi smiles, "Ban likes to take Ginji's food."

"You should treat your partner better, Midou Ban. You just might lose him with that attitude," Akabane smiles, summoning his scalpels back into his body.

"What do you mea-" Ban gets cut off by Hevyn walking into the Honky Tonk Café.

"Hello, Get Backers. I found a mission for you," she smiles (she's definitely up to no good).

"Mm, what kind of mission?" Akabane asks while Ban glares at him, he did steal Ban's line.

"You have to go to a fortress and get a box-"

"No way! No boxes! Not after what happened during the 'platinum' mission!" Ban glares at Hevyn, now.

"Yeah! That mission was hard and scary and all we got for it was 1/10 of a melon slice!" Ginji adds sadly, (But it did taste good...)

"The reward for this one is 3 billion yen. I've already deducted my fee for information from the profits that stand to be gained. That means 1 billion for each of you, if Akabane helps, too," Hevyn smiles, (Ban will definitely want to do this mission with all of the profit to gain.)

"We'll get that box back!" Ban smiles, he always does when there's money involved.

"Ban-chan... What if someone strong is defending the box?" Ginji pouts, (The last thing we need is another Akabane...)

"Then I will remove them from the picture," Akabane states, holding a handful of scalpels up as proof, "There's no need to worry while I fight, Ginji-kun."

(That only worries me more...) Ginji thinks to himself, especially because he can't use an electromagnetic field to stop Akabane if worst comes to worst.

* * *

Time for a ride in Ban's Beetle, fresh from being impounded. That really dug a hole in Ban and Ginji's collective pocket. Ginji's sitting in the front with Ban while Akabane silently sits in the back.

"Gomen, Ban-chan. I didn't know that they would take your Beetle if I parked for a second..." Ginji pouts, that was the _only_ time Ban has ever let Ginji drive.

"It's OK, Ginji. What's past is past. I forgive you," Ban takes a look at Ginji, happy to see the former Volt's leader smile again, (I'm never letting him drive again...)

"Keep your eyes on the road," Akabane suggests to Ban, "Ginji-kun is not the road."

"It's OK, Ban-chan is good at driving," Ginji smiles, happily oblivious to the fact that Ban drives like a maniac.

"Why are you coming, Akabane?" Ban glares at him with the rearview mirror.

"Traveling with you two can be very interesting," Akabane opens his eyes and slides his gaze towards Ginji who instantly stiffens when he senses Akabane watching him.

"Ban-cha-" Ginji cuts himself off when he feels Akabane shift his gaze elsewhere.

"Ginji," Ban smiles, "We'll finally be debt-free after this mission."

"Yeah!" Ginji smiles, if he weren't in the Beetle, he would do his happy fan dance right about now.

"Ginji?"

"Hai, Ban-chan?"

"Maybe after the mission is over, we can go see a movie."

"Yay! Can we see a comedy, Ban-chan?"

"OK, Ginji, whatever you want."

Akabane silently "glares" at Ban, there are quotation marks because his eyes are still closed, but you can tell he's glaring.

"And can we get an apartment? I don't wanna sleep in the backseat of the car, anymore. You snore a lot, Ban-chan."

"Well, of course we'll get an apartment. Besides, you snore really loudly, too."

"Nuh-uh!"

* * *

The forest outside of the fortress, it's a dark place already, but night makes it worse. Sadly, it is night. Akabane steps out of the Beetle and looks at the darkness the tree make overhead. He smiles, "What an interesting place..."

"I can barely see a thing, Ban-chan..." Ginji looks around, chibi-fied, "How can we get there if we can't see?"

"Well, we can't use Ginji-kun's electricity, the forest is very dry. If he uses it, a fire might start and alert the guards, not to mention we could get harmed by the flames ourselves. Of course, I can see fine, so I'll navigate us to the fortress. Once we make it there, Ginji-kun can use his electricity as he pleases," Akabane says, walking up to Ginji and Ban.

"Alright then, lead the way," Ban says, "Walk slowly so we can keep up."

* * *

"What's the mission about, anyway?" Ginji asked with his chibi face.

"The box is somewhere in the fortress. The grounds are guarded by security groups that take rounds in one hour shifts and the entire area of the fortress is watched by surveillance cameras. It's in a place called the Forest of Eternal Night, they say no one can navigate it without a map and compass. It's extremely dark even during the day and it acts like a giant maze. Luckily there aren't any security cameras in the forest, you won't have to worry about that," Hevyn explained.

"How... unimaginative," Akabane commented, "But it does sound interesting."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Ban asked.

"No, that's all the information I'm allowed to give."

"So we can't hear about the employer or what's in the box?"

"No, I can't. I've agreed to keep it confidential."

* * *

"Hai," Akabane smiles, "Be careful, if I were one of them, I would put traps in this forest. They might have actually thought of it as well."

"Ban-chan... I don't like this place..."

"I don't like it either, Ginji, but we have to try to get through this so we can get out of debt."

"Hai, Ban-chan," Ginji frowns.

"Hmm?" Akabane stops and starts looking up at the tree limbs then, as only he can, throws a scalpel into the branches. A man falls to the ground with the scalpel lodged in his arm.

"What are you?" The man glares at Akabane, "No one has ever been able to hit me!" The man is thin and has bright green eyes, but that's almost all Ginji and Ban can see of him. He pulls out the scalpel from his right arm.

"I am Kuroudo Akabane, commonly known as Dr. Jackal."

"I've heard of you, murderer! Well, I am Sorin. You've probably heard of me as the Wind's Knife!"

"Hm, with a title like that, shouldn't you have been able to sneak up us?" Ban mocks, "You sure aren't that threatening right now."

"Shut-up!" he yells throwing the scalpel towards our favorite Retrieval group. It misses Akabane and Ban, but scratches Ginji on his left cheek.

"Itai! That hurt!"

"Sorin," Akabane appears behind him, "I will make sure you regret trying to harm Ginji-kun. Die, now."

"No, don't kill him!" Ginji screams, making Akabane stop his deathblow.

"You're the one who'll die!" Sorin screams at Akabane while summoning razor-sharp wind as a protective shield. It starts to hit Akabane.

"Akabane-san!?" Ginji is shocked to see Sorin's attack hit Akabane and even more surprised that, "Waahhh!" He turns around to see Akabane touching his shoulder from behind, "How did you..."

"I quickly moved out of the way, he barely hit me at all. I underestimated him, though, a foolish mistake. I never expected him to have wind powers..."

"Akabane, you're the only person who can navigate well in this forest! Take Ginji to the fortress, I'll take care of this guy!"

"But Ban-chan, we can't leave you behind!" Ginji whines, turning into a chibi.

"Get going! Now!"

"Don't worry, we will," Akabane smiles, picking up chibi Ginji as usual and walking towards where the fortress most likely is.

"Why does this always happen to me!?" Chibi Ginji questions helplessly as Akabane carries him away from Ban.

"Ginji-kun, when we get to the fortress, the first thing we need to do is destroy the security cameras. I won't mind if I am seen, but I am sure you mind if you are seen."

"H-hai," Ginji stammers, "Leave it to me."

"I will. My job will be to knock out the guards."

"Akabane-san?"

"Hai, Ginji-kun?"

"You're really strong."

"Hm?" Akabane suddenly notices he's carrying Ginji in his full size now, he unconsciously started carrying him with both arms, but it's still strange considering how thin Akabane looks compared to Ginji. Akabane smiles, "I guess that means you can walk yourself, ne?"

"Hai!" Ginji jumps out of Akabane's arms and starts to walk behind him. But then he noticed something on his favorite green vest, "B-b-b-b-blood!"

"Oops, did I get some on you?"

"You mean it's _yours_?"

"Hai, from Sorin's attack."

"Eep!" Ginji squeaks, turning into a chibi while running in circles around Akabane, "Akabane blood, eew! Get it off!" So Akabane grabs the back of Ginji's vest, yanking it off of him.

"Is that better, Ginji-kun?"

Yay! Chapter 1 is done! Read and Review! No flames, this is my first Get Backers fanfic. Advice will help, though!

* * *

Translations:

Chibi: A very small version of the character. (You should already know that one if you like anime.)

-chan/-kun/-san: A title for a friend. (-chan is usually a title for females but not always. –kun is the male version.) -san is a formal title used to show respect.

Baka!: Idiot!

Kawaii: Cute.

Onegai shimasu!: Spare me!

Arigatou: Thank you.

Hai: Yes.

Itai!: Ow!/That hurt!

Gomen: Sorry.

Cold Rain: Well, that's the end of the first chappie!

Ginji: pout Rain-chan! No fair, you can't leave me with Akabane-san!

Cold Rain: smirk I can and I will!


	2. Chapter 2: Ban vs Sorin

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! This is Chapter 2 of Bloody Crush! I hope you enjoy it! Lines between paragraphs means scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 2: Ban vs. Sorin

"You sure you want to fight me without your friends to help you?" Sorin sneers as Ban watches Akabane carry Ginji away.

"That would be a waste of time and power. While I single-handedly defeat you, they'll infiltrate the fortress and get back the goods," Ban smirks, facing his enemy. Their eyes meet as they glare at one another. (I hope the handicap from not being able to see well doesn't hinder my fighting too much...)

"Well, time to get rid of that cocky attitude!" Sorin screams, summoning his razor sharp winds towards Ban. The wind is able to hit Ban, he didn't dodge quite fast enough to escape the wind.

"Urgh! Well, you're better than I thought! But you won't last too much longer!"

"You're underestimating me!" Sorin smirks, (I'll put him into his place!) He summons more wind and this time it's a direct hit. Sorin smiles and watches as the wind rips Ban to pieces.

* * *

"Huh?" Ginji stops in his tracks.

"Hm? What's wrong, Ginji-kun?" Akabane peers at Ginji through the slit in his hat, he seems worried.

"Nothing, but I hope Ban-chan is OK..." Ginji runs to catch up to Akabane and they continue their search for the fortress.

* * *

"Well, that's what you get for challenging me!" Sorin smiles, looking at Ban's unrecognizable remains, "Huh?" Sorin looks around, the wind is acting up, "W-what's going on?" The winds make a giant inescapable barrier around him, "What's this!? Are my powers acting up!?" The barrier slowly starts to shrink around him, enclosing him in his doom, "Noo!" He can't even hear his own screams over the deafening sound of the wind shredding him as it shredded Ban.

"Just one minute."

"Huh?" Sorin opens his eyes to see that he wasn't shredded to pieces, "What was that?" He looked around for his opponent, he could have sworn he heard his voice a second ago.

"You were watching a dream..." Ban's voice calls from the nothingness of the forest.

"W-where are you!?"

"Is that fear in your voice? You were so confident a second ago..."

(He's somewhere in the trees!) Sorin deducts, (But exactly where is he?) "Show yourself, coward!" He suddenly feels a hand grab the back of his neck, suspending him in the air.

"Be careful what you wish for, Sorin. I have a grip of over 200 KG, the Snake Bite. Surrender now or you'll get to feel it first-hand..."

"Never... I'll never surrender..." Sorin squeezes his eyes shut, preparing to fall into the darkness of death. He felt the hand starting to squeeze the life out of him, but then Ban loosens his grip.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me off. That's what you want to do, right?" Sorin inquires. He's not good at acting brave, though. He's trembling with fear at the thought of this being the end. Ban tosses him to the ground.

"You're not worth the effort," Ban states walking past a stunned Sorin to find Ginji and Akabane.

"Who are you?" Sorin asks, not expecting the superior fighter to answer him. Ban turns around and looks towards Sorin's direction.

"Midou Ban of the Get Backers," Ban answers then turns and continues to walk away.

(Midou Ban, I won't forget this defeat. I will find you...)

* * *

Hi! Sorry for the short chapter. Please Read and Review! What couple should I make? It seems to be leaning towards Akabane and Ginji from the look of Chapter 1. Maybe if that happens, Sorin and Ban could make a couple. Give an opinion if you have one, please! I'd like to hear what readers would like to read couple-wise. No flames, please!

Ban: Why did I get such a puny chapter!?

Cold Rain: Cuz I suck at writing battle scenes! ;P


	3. Chapter 3: The Fortress Awaits

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! I want to thank Anael Razualle, vinscent ire and Lady Geuna for my 1st three reviews, I'm glad to hear some opinions out there. Yay! Chapter 3 is now here! (I'm impatient, I posted this fanfic yesterday ;P ) Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 3: The Fortress Awaits

"It seems that we found it, Ginji-kun," Akabane stops, peering through the slit in his hat at what looked like the silhouette of a gargantuan pagoda.

"It's sooo big..." Ginji stares, chibi-fied as usual, looking more than intimidated about the thought of going all the way to the top (where the goods undoubtedly are) alone with Akabane, "Do we have to go all the way up there?"

"If that is where the goods are kept, then yes, we will," Akabane states, mentally sizing up the pagoda for future navigation references. He faces Ginji and smiles, "Shall we go, Ginji-kun?"

"H-hai, Akabane-san," chibi-Ginji replies, waddling/running to keep up with Akabane, (Hurry up, Ban-chan!) Akabane walks to the side of the pagoda and finds the main circuit box.

"May I have some assistance, Ginji-kun?" Akabane turns expectantly to Ginji.

"Hai, I'm on it!" Ginji smiles, back to his normal size, (This is the easy part!) Ginji grabs the main wire to the circuit box and shocks it into submission. The only problem is the faint lights in the pagoda come back on. Chibi Ginji stares at the pagoda, obviously confused that the lights came back on, "Nani?"

"My, my, how tedious. It seems they have an emergency power generator somewhere in the fortress. All we did was announce our presence by turning off the main power. We should sneak in before they come investigate, ne?" Akabane comments, walking towards the entrance.

"Wait up, Akabane-san," Ginji follows Akabane into the fortress, worried about them announcing their presence and the fact that the security cameras are undoubtedly still working, still watching every move in the fortress that they're entering by the front door. Akabane pauses immediately when he enters a hallway past the front doors. Ginji looks around, paranoid about the fact that Akabane stopped. (What'd he stop for?) "Akabane-sa-"

"Look out," Akabane throws his arms around Ginji, quickly pulling him into a corner behind a wall, blocking them from the sight of anything in the hallway.

"Huh?" Ginji looks up at the black-clad man questioningly.

"A security camera almost saw us. You don't want that, do you Ginji-kun?"

"N-no, I mean h-h-h-hai. I don't," Ginji stammers as Akabane let's go of him. Akabane presses himself against the wall and looks past the corner into the hallway, a scalpel poised in his right hand.

"There it is," Akabane smiles, throwing his scalpel to detach the wires on the camera. Direct hit, he summons his scalpel back into his body and turns to Ginji, "I have taken out the security camera. The only thing to worry about for now will be the guards. We should hurry, they will want to investigate the problem with the security camera I took out." Akabane and Ginji silently walk into the hall, sneaking towards the next camera, which Akabane expertly removes just like the first. Suddenly, a blood-curdling shriek, for lack of a better description, filled the empty hallway. Chibi-fied Ginji latches himself onto Akabane's waist, shaking like a leaf.

"W-w-w-w-what w-was th-th-th-that!?"

"Shhh. Ginji-kun, don't talk too loudly and don't make any sudden moves," Akabane places his right hand on Ginji's soft, spiky blonde hair and holds a scalpel in his left, "It's getting closer..."

"W-where is it, though?" Ginji asks, chibi puppy eyes staring up at Akabane. Ginji doesn't seem to notice he's still latched on Akabane's waist, if he ever even actually knew he did do that in the first place. The sound of footsteps can be heard from across the hallway. Tap-tap-tap. "It's getting closer..." Ginji whispers, "What should we do?" Tap-tap-tap. "Akabane-san..." Tap-tap-tap. "I'm scared..." Tap-tap-tap.

"Ginji-ku-" Akabane get cut off by a blur accentuated by shadows holding a silver object landing in front of him, impaling the sword in his chest. Ginji immediately jumps off of Akabane and turns full size, disturbed to see this happen. The shadowy figure removes the sword from Akabane's chest, leaving him grasping his wound in pain.

"Akabane-san!" Ginji grabs the figure's arm and starts to electrocute him. The figure then raises his sword to slice Ginji. Akabane immediately pulls Ginji away, getting a mild shock in the process, and runs past the figure as fast as he possibly can, shooting out the cameras as he went.

* * *

Akabane places Ginji in a corner he deems safe on the third floor. Yep, he ran all the way up to the third floor while dragging Ginji. Akabane sits down and looks at his wound, he lost quite a bit of blood, it might serve as a trail for the enemy to find him and the kawaii blonde who is sitting next to him. Akabane opens his eyes and looks at Ginji, he looks very serious. Actually, he looks too serious compared to his usual self, his eyes like cold rain, "Are you alright, Ginji-kun?"

"Hai, are you OK?" Ginji stares at Akabane's wounds with his big brown eyes that no longer look like cold rain. When Akabane notices the stare at his wound, he immediately covers it with his hands.

"I'll be fine after a while, Ginji-kun," he smiles.

"Can you give me my vest?" Ginji asks, pointing at the green vest Akabane somehow still held onto.

"Of course, Ginji-kun," Akabane hands the vest to Ginji, while starting to lean back on the wall.

"Arigatou," Ginji says, diverting his eyes from Akabane's wound. Ginji moves in front of Akabane and immediately takes off Akabane's shirt and starts to rip the vest into strips of cloth.

"What are you doing?" Akabane asks peering up at Ginji, who is now trying to dress the wound without looking at it.

"Eew..." Ginji tries to restrain himself from gagging as he wraps the cloth around Akabane's scar-covered chest, "Blood... Icky..." Akabane smiles at the amusing sight, this is very odd. Ginji quickly gets done wrapping the wound, "Is it OK for you to walk, Akabane-san?"

"Hai," Akabane stands up and smiles, "Shall we continue, before the Protector finds us again?"

"Yep, let's get outta here!" Ginji walks, giving Akabane an easy pace to follow.

Little do they know a shadow is following them...

* * *

Chapter 3 is done! Poor Akabane is injured and he's a better fighter than Ginji! I know it's cheap that I did the injury/comfort theme there but it works, right? Read and Review! No flames, but advice is appreciated.

Translation:

Nani?: What?/ Huh?

Cold Rain: So, how is it? It's short again... ;

Akabane: Well, I do get time alone with Ginji...

Cold Rain: Yeah, but don't expect it to stay that way!


	4. Chapter 4: Is He Really OK?

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! Chapter 4 already! Awesome, ne? Sorry for how pitiful Chapter 3 was, I'll try to make it up with this one. Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 4: Is He Really, OK?

Ginji and Akabane walk down the deathly silent hall. It wouldn't be so bad to Ginji if he 1) wasn't alone with Akabane and 2) he felt bad about Akabane still coming with him when he's wounded. Ginji gives a guilty pout and says, "Akabane-san? Are you really OK?" Akabane stops and looks at Ginji, a little pale.

"I will be fine," he smiles. He can't turn back now, even if it is painful.

"You should leave when Ban-chan catches up," Ginji states. Akabane bled quite a bit, how could he be OK? Ginji didn't mind helping someone who bled that much, but Akabane? He's... what, scary?

"I won't quit this job, I'm too far in now," Akabane leans against the wall, "Why are you so worried, Ginji-kun?" A little blood started to seep through the cloth "bandages".

"Akabane-san, it's getting worse! We should leave!" Chibi Ginji grabs Akabane's hand to drag him out of the fortress. Sadly his chibi feet can't reach the ground so he just kind of hangs there for a second before flailing pitifully to reach the ground, "Akabane-saan!" Akabane holds the chibi up so they're eye-level.

"Do you really want to leave, Ginji-kun?"

"Mm," Ginji nods his head yes. A shadowy figure walks up to chibi Ginji and Akabane and puts a hand on Ginji's shoulder, who immediately lets go of Akabane's hand, turns full size, shocks the figure, and screams, "AAAGGGGHHHHH! LET"S GET OUTTA HERE, AKABANE-SAN!" Ginji then grabs Akabane and drags him down the stairs to the second floor.

(What was that about!?) Ban wonders, stunned at getting shocked by Ginji, (I finally find them and they run off!)

"That was way too close!" Ginji gasps, "This job is too dangerous!"

"I have to admit, the difficulty is more than I expected," Akabane agrees, looking at the worried blonde.

"Where do you think Ban-chan is?"

"Good question. He has a cell phone, right?"

"Hai, we share one and he has it."

"Alright," Akabane pulls out a black cell phone, "What is the number, Ginji-kun?"

"653-8812," Ginji recalls, as Akabane dials the number.

"Hello, Midou Ban-kun. We are withdrawing now. I've sustained an injury. Meet us at the Café when you are able to," Akabane hangs up and puts away his cell phone.

"Is he OK with us leaving?"

"I wouldn't know. I left voice mail because he didn't answer his phone."

"You should've left your number, Akabane-san."

"No need to worry, Ginji-kun. He'll understand our predicament."

* * *

"Oh good, the cell phone didn't get fried," Ban smiles, finally some good luck. He turns it on and notices that, "Hey, I have voice mail."

'Hello, Midou Ban-kun. We are withdrawing now. I've sustained an injury. Meet us at the Café when you are able to.' BEEEP...

"WHAT!? THEY'RE DITCHING ME HERE!? NO WAY!"

* * *

"I hope Ban-chan will understand," Ginji smiles. A familiar shriek starts to sound. Ginji cowers, "Not that psycho Protector again! Let's get out of here quick!"

"Hai, Ginji-kun."

A shriek can be heard across the hallway. "Huh?" Ban looks across the hallway, it's too dark to see completely across, he smirks, "Sounds like someone is picking a fight they can't handle... Show yourself!"

* * *

Chapter 4 is done! I think this one is the shortest yet, I'm really sorry. I write as I go, so that's why it sounds so spontaneous. Poor Ban is still alone, gomen Ban fans (I'm also a Ban fan, so I feel guilty). Read and Review! No flames, but advice is appreciated.

Cold Rain: Whoa, it sounds like Ban is underestimating the Protector, ne?

Ginji: Is Ban-chan in trouble, Rain-chan?

Cold Rain: Sorry, but you're not supposed to know.

Ginji: Rain-chaan! turns into flailing chibi Tell meee!


	5. Chapter 5: Where's Ban chan?

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! Chapter 5! I'm working with blinding speed! Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 5: Where's Ban-chan?

Ginji and Akabane sit next to each other in silence at the Honky Tonk Cafe. Two days... It's been two days. Two days with no response from Ban. They're still waiting for him or at least for news of him. Akabane spent half of the first day waiting for his wounds to heal. Who knew he was such a quick healer? No wonder he said he was OK when he was so wounded... It took so long to convince the doctor in the clinic that the scalpels in his body were normally there (which is true) and that he healed particularly quick because the wound looked worse than it was (which was a lie). The rest of the time, they've been waiting for Ban to come. Everyone is worried, believe it or not. Even Shidou and Paul are worried, though they won't say it out loud. Natsumi and Ginji are quiet and solemn. Kazuki stands up, he can't take this silence anymore. "Akabane-kun, Ginji-kun. If you had called... Juubei, Toshiki, and I would have come as reinforcements," Kazuki states, Juubei touches Kazuki's arm. Now isn't the time to point things like that out. Kazuki sits down in his booth and looks at the spot Ban probably would've sat in, had he been here right now. The door opens and a familiar figure walks in... but it isn't Ban.

"You!" Ginji glares, jumping out of his seat to see the figure face to face, electricity crackles the air around him, "What did you do to Ban-chan!?" Ginji couldn't recognize the face on him, but he could recognize the eyes. Green eyes, it's Sorin's eyes.

"Midou Ban? I didn't do anything to him, he defeated me. I left the fortress in disgrace after that," Sorin glares, he has short black hair and cold emerald green eyes, "What happened?" Akabane stands up and peers at Sorin.

"That's what we want to know. We withdrew two days ago and haven't seen him since," Akabane answers matter-of-factly.

"So you guys abandoned him?" Sorin questions.

"We left voice mail on his cell phone," Ginji frowns, they never wanted to abandon him.

"You mean he didn't answer and you guys still left!?" Sorin is obviously shocked by that, his wind starts to swirl around him, rattling dishes and knocking over glasses.

"Hey, don't bust up the shop!" Paul scolds, "Everyone here is worried about Ban but we have no idea where he is or if he's even alive! Everyone can search for him but unless we get some information we'll come up empty-handed!"

"I don't care! You abandoned him! All of you!" His winds grow fiercer.

"Why do you care so much, Sorin-kun?" Akabane asks, very much interested in the answer he'll get.

"I want to defeat him. To take away the shame of defeat that I feel," Sorin states, calming the wind around him to a pleasant breeze, the Café can be a little hot in the summer so the breeze was appreciated.

"Well then, do you have any helpful information? Anything is fine, I don't expect much."

"Well if you must know, the only slightly helpful hint I have is that he went in the direction of the fortress after he defeated me. Not very useful is it, Dr. Jackal?"

"That means we should've run into him somewhere along the way, right?" Ginji asks Akabane, hoping the answer isn't yes.

"Maybe... Then again, he could've gotten lost in the forest."

"Who got lost in the forest?" Ginji looks near the door to see- WHAP!

"Itai! Ban-chan, what was that for!?" A now chibi Ginji exclaims, rubbing his head. There's Ban standing right in front of Ginji, his right hand in a fist, his clothes torn, and his face covered in cuts in bruises.

"For leaving me like that! After I finally caught up with you, you shocked me, ran off, and left me there with a vague voice mail! Then, I got the goods, but when I got back to the fifth floor a psycho attacked me! I was only able to recover a portion of the goods, so I only got 25,000 yen!" Ban screams furiously, holding up the money, gasping from all the screaming he just did.

"I'll take that. That's just enough to pay your tab," Paul smiles, swiping the money from Ban.

"Aaargh! Now I'm broke again!" Ban cries out, feeling sorry for himself.

"Well, you're in no shape to fight me," Sorin frowns, Ban looks absolutely pitiful.

"And what are you doing here!?" Ban glares at Sorin.

"I came to challenge you, but you're obviously not up to it," Sorin smirks, "It would be too simple to best you in this condition."

"Uurgh..."

"It's good to have you back, Ban-chan!" Ginji smiles, "We all missed you so much!"

"Hmph, really?" Ban smirks, but he feels glad to be "home" no matter how annoying it is. Chibi Ginji hugs him. Ban looks at Akabane, who seems to be staring at him, "Hey, Akabane, where's that injury you told me about on the voice mail?"

"It healed."

"If it healed so quickly, why did you bother leaving!?"

"Ginji-kun was worried about it."

"Ginji!" Ban glares. WHAP!

"Itai! Gomen, Ban-chan! It looked nasty and there was blood oozing out and stuff!"

"Couldn't you have bandaged it!?"

"I did but blood started seeping out and I didn't want to have to touch it! Akabane blood is icky!" Ginji shivers, Akabane looked vaguely stung by the comment.

"Hey, be nice to Akabane. At least he left some voice mail so I didn't think anything really bad happened to you guys," Ban smiles, petting Ginji's blonde hair to keep Ginji's attention on him.

"Arigatou for dressing the wound, Ginji-kun," Akabane solemnly left the room, as Himiko watched him leave. Lady Poison felt sorry for him.

* * *

Chapter 5 is done! It's short, but not as short as Chapter 4. Himiko is plotting something, can you tell? Read and Review! No flames, but advice is appreciated.

Cold Rain: Himiko is plotting something for you!

Ban: Me?

Cold Rain: Not you, Ban-chan. Gomen.

Akabane: You mean me?

Cold Rain: Yep!


	6. Chapter 6: The Deadliest Poison

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! Wow! Chapter 6 already! (I'm temporarily grounded on weekdays. That's what's been taking so long.) Thanks for the reviews! (bow) You like me! You really like me! someone stands up in the back and screams 'You suck!' Therefore, I smack them. Arigatou, readers! Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 6: The Deadliest Poison

Himiko has been working all day perfecting her new poison perfume, a poison that can spark friendship or even love to surface. If Ginji can become friends with Akabane, then this will work to help speed up the process. Ban doesn't need to be part of this, he's already Ginji's closest friend. This new poison is very unique, a rosy pink color with a scent to match. Ginji will obviously sniff it. Himiko smiles, "Love can be the deadliest poison there is. I hope for Ginji's sake that Akabane doesn't go to the opposite side. Ginji is very compassionate even to some of his enemies..." Now the question is how to expose them to the perfume without affecting any bystanders...

* * *

"I wonder why that guy, Akabane, hasn't shown his face here lately," Shidou comments, sitting next to Madoka in the Café.

"Who is Akabane?" Madoka faces Shidou. Not that "looking" at him helps except that he knows she's asking him the question. The blind girl touches the beastmaster's cheek and asks, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Not really, I just worked with him once," Shidou puts his hand over Madoka's. Shidou finally admitted his feelings to Madoka yesterday and the two are getting really cute with one another. Mozart had kept on telling the love-struck beastmaster that Madoka likes him too but it took until recently to figure out Mozart really was telling the truth. Mozart is such a joker, it's hard to tell when he tells the truth. Shidou finds it a bit odd that everyone seems to be here except Akabane today. It's not like Akabane to miss out on a gathering like this. Ginji walks through the door into the Café and looks around. Still Akabane-free.

"Hi, guys!" Ginji smiles. Akabane will be fine, there's no reason to worry about him.

"Hello, Ginji," Madoka smiles back. Ginji runs up to the blind violinist and grabs her hand.

"Madoka-chan! Nice to see you!"

"Um, where's Akabane? Shidou told me that he hasn't been here," Madoka asks, (I don't know who Akabane is, but it would be nice to meet him...) Ginji turns chibi starts to flail his arms.

"Madoka-chaan! He's scary!"

"He is? You sound like you're not telling me something," Madoka tilts her head questioningly, she really does have God's ears.

"N-nani!? I did tell you everything!" Ginji squeals, flailing more.

"So, where is Ban?" Madoka smiles, changing the subject. Shidou doesn't like Ban, but he seems nice.

"He got a call about a solo mission, the pay is good so he took it," Ginji replies. Himiko walks into the room.

"Hello, Ginji. I wanted to ask if you would help with something for me," Himiko states, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I can, Himiko-chan!"

"Good," Himiko leads Ginji out of the Café, leaving Hevyn, Juubei, Toshiki, Shidou, Madoka, Makubex (yes, he visits), and Sakura alone to comment about the current Get Backer events.

"It's been an interesting couple of days, hasn't it?" Hevyn comments, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Yes, it has," Shidou faces Juubei, "You're not going to wear that blindfold over your eyes anymore?"

"No, I'm not. I can now see vague outlines of things, maybe the Heavens have forgiven me," Juubei replies, he's wearing his typical sunglasses again.

"Or maybe Juubei's body was somehow able to recover from some of the nerve damage done to his eyes," Makubex adds.

"Well, however it happened, he can see a little now," Toshiki comments, "I wonder why Akabane was so disappointed about Ginji thinking he's scary. I though he liked to see Ginji freaked out."

"Maybe he's tired of it," Sakura leans on Makubex's shoulder, "Maybe he wants to be friends with Ginji."

"Maybe, but that doesn't sound like Akabane," Shidou looks at Sakura, "I don't think that's it."

"You don't?" Madoka asks.

"Juubei? Toshiki? Where's Kazuki?" Hevyn asks, "It's strange to not see him here with both of you."

"He's doing some kind of favor for Himiko," Toshiki looks at Hevyn, "But I have no idea what it is."

"Well, who wants to go get ice-cream?" Madoka smiles, and everyone leaves to get some frozen sugary goodness.

* * *

WOOT! Chapter 6! It's so random! The ice-cream thing is a little out of character, I bet, but I don't care. Read and Review! No flames, but advice is appreciated.

Cold Rain: Poor Akabane isn't in this chapter!

Akabane: Indeed I wasn't.

Cold Rain: Yep! (Don't kill me! Ban-chaan!)


	7. Chapter 7: Can't Stop the Love

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! (cowers) I sowwy, Readers! I don't mean to make the chappies short, they just turn out that way! I'm gonna try to make it up with this one. No matter how much brain power it takes, this one will be a reasonable size! I swear! Anyway, sorry Filthy, but this is the way I write. I've never seen the anime of Get Backers in English, so I can't really picture them saying it much. Oh, and don't worry guys, I'm not abandoning the fanfic. It's just that I'm grounded from the computer on weekdays. Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 7: Can't Stop the Love

"Where are we going, Himiko-chan?" Ginji smiles as they walk down a dark alley. It's now late sunset, which is really awesome to look at. The sky is painted with pink, purple, and blue. Ginji looks in awe at the sky for a moment and then moves on.

"You'll see..." Himiko smiles. It's not as much of a smile as it is a smirk. A very devious smirk. Ginji, of course, doesn't notice. Once they get past the alley, they end up in the park.

"Yay! The park! Himiko-chan, are we gonna get a hotdog?" Ginji happily starts to bounce around, he loves the park. On occasion, Ban brings him here and they share a hotdog or some ice-cream, "Is Ban-chan here?"

"...Ginji-kun?" Ginji freezes when he hears that voice. He knows that voice and it belongs to-

"Akabane-san!? W-w-w-w-w-w-what are you doing here!?" Ginji panics. He didn't think Akabane liked parks. Then, Ginji notices something strange, (Something smells really good, like flowers... Huh? Why do I feel so fuzzy inside? And where did Himiko-chan go?) Akabane walks up to Ginji and holds up a yellow daisy in front of him.

"I thought you would like this Ginji-kun, it reminds me of you," Akabane "diverts his eyes" (since they're closed, he's technically diverting his face) while Ginji takes the daisy.

"A-arigatou, Akabane-san," Ginji blushes while holding the flower, (Why does my face feel like it's burning up?) A gentle breeze passes through the park and fades away.

* * *

(Where did Ginji go!? I'm so worried! Where did he go!?) Ban knew questions like that aren't even worth thinking. If he's not at Honky Tonk, he's at the park. Ginji loves it there and actually, so does Ban. And that's because he's always with Ginji when he's there. Ginji, the oblivious blonde, the former leader of the Volts, the person who means more than anything to Ban. A familiar figure by the name of Sorin walks up to Ban. Ban stares at him for a moment, then asks, "Wind-boy, we meet again. What are you doing here?"

"Are you looking for your partner?" Sorin smirks, not giving Ban a chance to answer, "Because I saw Kuroudo Akabane getting really friendly with him."

"And what do you mean by that?" Ban raises an eyebrow at the comment.

"I mean that those two look like lovers or something," Sorin is really pushing his luck saying that.

"What!?" Ban's eyes widen with shock, but then he starts to think about what Sorin is saying. It's impossible; Ginji is scared to death of Akabane. Ban's eyes narrow at Sorin in anger; Sorin is obviously lying. Ban clenches his fist then unclenches it. He's preparing to use the Snake Bite.

"Hey! Calm down, Midou!" Sorin runs his hand through his dark hair nervously, "That's just what I saw."

"Where's Ginji?" Ban hisses through clenched teeth, (He can't mean that. Ginji and Akabane? No way! I want Ginji to stay by my side!)

"At the park," Sorin gives a sulky glare as Ban runs to the park, of course that was where Ban was heading the whole time, (Midou Ban, do you even notice me? You need to know I still exist. I need to understand how this all happened!) "I still exist!" the wind starts to distort angrily as Sorin screams in anger with no one around to hear.

* * *

"Ginji- kun," Akabane grins ecstatically about the change in the blonde, "You are actually thanking me? Willingly?"

"Hai," Ginji blinks, "We're teammates... Or at least most of the time we are." The happy former Volts leader doesn't even know the poison perfume (which he was too oblivious to notice in the fist place) wore off. Hey, no one said it was long lasting, right?

"Ginji! There you are!"

"Huh? Ban-chan!" Ginji runs towards Ban and gives him a hug (which doesn't mean much because Ginji doesn't think of things like that very often), "Did you come for ice-cream?"

"Um, no, I was looking for you," Ban blushes as Ginji hugs him tighter.

"Ban-chan shouldn't worry so much. I'm OK."

"Where did you get that flower from, Ginji?"

"Akabane gave it to me," Ginji smiles. Akabane is actually smiling as well; he got promoted from "Akabane-san" to "Akabane".

"Really?" Ban glares at Akabane while Ginji isn't looking.

"Mm-hm, its pretty, isn't it?" Ginji smiles holding out the daisy for Ban to look at.

"Um, yeah. Anyway, do you want to go see a movie? I've gotten some money from that solo job Kazuki asked me to do," Ban blushes when he asks, which he finds very annoying. Ban still doesn't get why Kazuki asked him to change every light bulb in his house and buy groceries. They were tedious jobs, but Kazuki could do them himself.

"Really?" Ginji smiles while his brown eyes sparkle happily. Akabane steps up to the couple.

"Don't worry, I can pay for it," Akabane and Ban start to glare at each other, and since Akabane's eyes are open it has an intimidating effect on any passerby that's unlucky enough to walk through that area of the park.

"Yay! Let's go!" Ginji smiles. He then grabs Akabane's hand and Ban's hand and drags them to the closest movie theater, oblivious to the fact that the two rivals are still glaring at each other.

* * *

Anther short one... Sorry, Readers. Oh, well. Anyone want to see their reaction to a certain (G- PG-13 rated) genre of movie? Should there be a popcorn fight? Read and review!

Cold Rain: Yay! Movie!

Ban: Why do I have to bring Akabane!?

Cold Rain: Cuz I say so and I CONTROL YOU. ;P

Ban: ...This sucks.


	8. Chapter 8: Movie Madness And Candy Hair?

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! I want to thank Lady Geuna and Catc10 for giving me ideas for this chapter, you guys rock! I love this chapter! I hope all of you will like it. Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic. Oh, and I don't own The Village either.

CHAPTER 8: Movie Madness... And Candy Hair?

"Three tickets to... hmmm..." Akabane stares at the listings of movie times at the ticket booth (of the discount theater that Ginji and Ban occasionally go to, Ginji only knows where discount theaters are) in deep thought, "The Village." Ban gives Akabane a questioning stare as they head to the concession stand after getting the tickets.

"Akabane? Don't you think The Village will scare Ginji?"

"Of course not. Nothing will hurt him while I'm here."

(No way, he's mine to protect.)

"OOH! Can we get some candy, and popcorn, and soda, and nachos?" Ginji smiles. He named practically everything on the menu.

"Of course we can," Ban smiles, buying exactly what Ginji asked for.

"Ban-chan? Are you OK?" Ginji peers up at Ban through blonde eyelashes, looking worried for his Retrieval partner.

"I'm just fine. Why are you asking?"

"Midou Ban, we both know you are very... stingy when it comes to money," Akabane gives a smug smirk while tilting his hat in front of his face.

"Shut-up," Ban glares, thrusting the nachos into Akabane's hands, "Carry this."

* * *

"It'salmosttimeit'salmosttimeit'salmosttime," Ginji cheers in super speed; bouncing in his seat. Akabane is sitting on his right side and Ban is sitting on his left side. The annoying ads and trailers are done and the projection of the opening credits starts to roll; showing the silhouettes of tree branches as they show the names of actors and writers. Ginji takes the popcorn from Ban and their hands brush against each other for a moment; forcing a blush out of Ban as Ginji hands him candy to replace the popcorn. Ginji starts idly munching on popcorn while the opening credits end and the plot begins. It's then that the silent challenges begin; starting un-innocently enough with Ban and Akabane simultaneously yawning so that they could drape on arm on Ginji's shoulder. Their hands bump into one another and they immediately back off. Therefore, they both lean their heads back to glare at one another behind Ginji's head while he continues munching on the popcorn.

Back off, Ban mouths so that he won't attract Ginji's attention to the glare-fest.

From what? Akabane opens his eyes as he mouths the words with exaggerated innocence (it's exaggerated just because of the fact that Akabane was the person who mouthed it). Ban growls quietly, picks up the three pieces of popcorn, and bounces them one by one off of Akabane's head. Akabane glares at Ban and picks up a small handful of popcorn, tossing it at Ban's forehead. Soon enough they toss little handfuls back and forth; being careful not to attract Ginji's attention to their little battle.

'Wow, you guys sure do like popcorn, don't you?' Ginji whispers, looking in the empty popcorn bag, he didn't seem too disappointed by the lack of popcorn. There are still a lot of snacks left. He leans over to Akabane's ear and whispers, 'Can you pass the nachos, Akabane-chan?' A sudden rise in volume from the movie's music easily covered up Akabane's shocked reaction to hearing Ginji call him "Akabane-chan". Ginji smiles at the black-cloaked psycho who almost jumped out of his seat, 'Scary music, huh?'

'H-hai,' Akabane mutters, surrendering the nachos to the adorable blonde. It's then that he tries to concentrate on the movie; a wedding celebration, happy dancing, a blind girl named Ivy hears screams, they all stop the dance. He would love to watch this any other time, but the chocolate-eyed blonde stole all of his attention span. What's this feeling? It's so...strange... This sticky feeling on his head... He looks and notices that Ban had licked a fruit flavored candy of some kind (green apple flavor, yay) and stuck it in Akabane's hair. Akabane is, of course, annoyed by this. Therefore he uses blinding speed to steal a blue raspberry flavored sucker from Ban, lick it, and stick it on Ban's spiked brown hair. Blue eyes turn a spiteful, icy color towards the "placer-of–suckers-in-other-people's-hair-baka" and immediately started to stick more assorted candy in Akabane's black hair. Akabane easily counters it with candy and an occasional nacho chip saturated in sticky (which I'm guessing it's not supposed to be) cheese. Ginji lets out a small yelp and grabs onto Akabane, whose hair is covered in about five pieces of candy so far. Akabane looks up and notices on the screen that there is a red cloaked creature right behind Ivy who is trying to grope her way through the woods.

'Akabane-chan... I'm scared...' Ginji whispers in a barely audible voice, 'You're not scared of it are you? You wouldn't let anything like that ever hurt anyone, right?'

'Don't worry, I'll never let anything like that kill anyone,' Akabane whispers reassuringly, stroking Ginji's soft blonde hair to calm him down. Akabane pulls out a scalpel and shows it to Ginji, 'You see? Watch this.' Akabane then hits the bottom right section of the movie screen, making a medium-sized rip in the bottom right corner (which people started complaining about, but they never noticed that it was Akabane that threw or summoned back the scalpel).

'Arigatou, I feel better now,' Ginji smiles; then sits up and continues to watch the movie as if nothing happened at all.

I loathe you, Ban glares at Akabane with pure hatred now. Protecting Ginji is Ban's job. Akabane pretended to ignore Ban and attempted to watch the movie again. Ivy asks a man to help her get medicine and says, "We must make haste." Akabane then feels another piece of candy land in his hair. That's the last straw, the straw that broke his back. Ban and Akabane silently jump up to the next row of seats and start to wrestle while being completely unnoticed by the other movie goers. Neither one of them is good at wrestling, but it's fun to watch. They really don't have much of a clue about what they're doing. On the movie one of the village elders asks, "Do you want to keep this up any longer?" right before Ivy runs into the house. Ginji looks from side to side for Akabane and Ban. Then, he looks behind him and spots them; they freeze right in the middle of preparing to punch each other when they see a pair of big brown eyes staring over the seat at them.

"Ooh, my favorite," Ginji smiles as he gently tugs the blue raspberry sucker off of Ban's hair, picks the hair off, and absent mindedly licks it while Ban and Akabane admire the kawaii-ness.

* * *

I like this chapter a lot. Tell me what you think about it. Read and review! If you have any ideas for the storyline, then tell me. If you do, I'll put them into consideration and they might end up in the fanfic. Voice your opinion, but no flames, OK?

Cold Rain: How was the movie?

Ginji: It was a little scary, but I liked it.

Ban & Akabane: Kawaii!

Cold Rain: Of course he is. ;P


	9. Chapter 9: What's a Kiss Like?

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! I want to thank Catc10 for giving me ideas for this chapter, you rock! This is sort of a mini-chapter, but I hope all of you will like it anyway. Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic. I also don't own the ending song "Refrain" from Get Backers or "One-Winged Angel" from Final Fantasy VII.

CHAPTER 9: What's a Kiss Like?

The group (Ban, Ginji, and Akabane) have yet again found themselves in the park after narrowly escaping the employees at the theater (one of them was smart enough to figure out that Akabane did it) to avoid fees for ripping the screen.

"Yay! The park!" Ginji smiles joyously, "Can we get a hotdog?"

"My, my, Ginji-kun. You certainly eat a lot. Where do you put it all?"

"Um, in my stomach, Akabane-chan?" Ginji guesses; uncaring that it was a rhetorical question.

"Hey, Akabane. Don't do another stupid move like what you pulled at the theater," Ban frowns.

"Whatever do you mean?" Akabane smirks; feigning ignorance.

"Ripping the screen, you idiot!" Ban glares.

"Well I didn't want Ginji-kun to be scared," Akabane grins.

"It's OK, Akabane-chan. I'm not scared of it anymore," Ginji blushes; he's a little embarrassed that he was scared of the movie in the first place.

"Good," Akabane smiles. They suddenly hear a cell phone ringing (it's playing "One-Winged Angel") and Akabane notices it's his cell phone. He picks it up and answers, "Hello, Kuroudo Akabane speaking. Yes. Oh, really? Hm, alright." He hangs up, "Excuse me I have some business to attend to."

"Mm, OK," Ginji nods.

"One thing before I leave, though," Akabane walks up to Ginji and grins, "Ginji-kun? Have you ever wondered what a kiss is like?"

"Well, I gue-" Ginji is cut off by Akabane's lips. Ginji blushes and tenses up immediately, (Huh!? Wow... This feels pretty good... He feels so soft and warm right now...) because he figures out Akabane's really not trying to bite him; he starts to lean against Akabane and squeeze his arm a little, "Mm." (I feel really fuzzy inside...), Akabane then lets go of Ginji.

"I will see you later, Ginji-kun," Akabane smiles.

"Mm-hm... Bye-bye, Akabane-chan..." Ginji blushes even more, making his head look like a blonde strawberry. Ban looks absolutely furious. Akabane walks away to wherever he needs to go and Ginji and Ban head towards the Honky Tonk Café. Ginji happily hums "Refrain" as they walk together in silence. Ban has some really bad anger pent up inside.

* * *

Wow, thanks for all the reviews so far, guys. Read and review! Please keep em' coming! If you have any ideas for the storyline, then tell me. If you do, I'll put them into consideration and they might end up in the fanfic. Voice your opinion, but no flames, OK? I'm thinking that after I finish this fanfic, I'll post another one; give me subject and genre ideas if you have any.

Cold Rain: WOOT! How was the kiss?

Ginji: (blush)

Akabane: It was great, Ginji started to kiss back a little.

Cold Rain: Awww! (satisfied smile)


	10. Chapter 10: I Challenge You!

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! Mini-Chapter! I want to thank Catc10 for giving me ideas for this chapter, you rock! Sorin challenges Ban to a one-on-one fight in this chapter. Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 10: I Challenge You!

It's morning in the Honky Tonk Café and Ban has his forehead on the countertop with an obvious look of frustration on his face. Ginji walks over to Ban with a big smile on his face, "Ban-chan, get up, I wanna go to the park with you."

"Not right now," Ban looks away from the blonde; he's still fuming on the inside about that kiss and even thinking of the park makes him angry again.

"OK," Ginji frowns looking around for something to amuse himself while Ban doesn't want to do anything. He soon has an interesting scene to watch as the door flings open and the ebony-haired, green-eyed guy named Sorin walks into the Café.

"Hey, Midou," Sorin calls; Ban looks up, glares, and grunts as a sign of recognition. Sorin's eyes narrow, "I challenge you to a fight, one-on-one. KO loses."

"Mrf," Ban replies, his face pressed against the countertop.

"What?" Sorin inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, you're on," Ban looks at Sorin, (Well, at least I'll be able to take out my anger, now.)

* * *

At the Park

(Why did he pick here of all places to fight!?) Ban screams in his head; he looks at Sorin and calmly states, "Ready when you are."

"Hm," Sorin goes into a fighting stance, "Ready, go!" Ban lunges forward as Sorin puts up a shield of wind, Ban immediately jumps back and tries to look into Sorin's eyes. "Hah! Fool me once, shame on you!" Sorin teases; he diverts his eyes and blasts some wind at Ban's chest, "Try to fool me twice, you lose!"

"I won't lose to you," Ban smirks, jumping back onto his feet. Sorin smirks back then disappears.

"Ban-chan! Look out!" Ginji calls; Sorin is right behind Ban. Ban immediately ducks from Sorin, turns around, and kicks Sorin's ankle, knocking him onto the ground.

"Ha!" Ban smiles at his handiwork. Sorin immediately tackles him in anger and pins Bans arms above his head; Ban looks around helplessly for a way out of this, (Man! That was so stupid of me!)

"Well, it looks like I'll get the last laugh here," Sorin comments happily, (Yes! I'm finally getting my dignity back.)

"Um..." Ban starts to squirm under Sorin.

"Hey! Quit trying to escape during my moment of glory!" Sorin retorts in an annoyed voice; he looks down at the squirming brunette and realizes the problem. He didn't even notice before that the way he caught Ban was that he straddled Ban while pinning his arms helplessly above his head. Sorin's face turns bright red, "Um... I... How about we just call it a draw and pretend it never happened?"

"Um, yeah, OK. Now get off," Ban agrees, his face turning red as well. Sorin immediately gets off and runs away as fast as he can. Ginji walks over to Ban, leans over him, and asks, "Ban-chan, why is your face red and why did Sorin run off like that?"

* * *

Read and review! Please keep those reviews coming! If you have any ideas for the storyline, then tell me. If you do, I'll put them into consideration and they might end up in the fanfic. Voice your opinion, but no flames, OK?

Cold Rain: Um... O.O

Ban: Um... O.O

Sorin: Um... O.O

Cold Rain: I just won't say anything right now... O.O


	11. Chapter 11: Uncomfortable Silence

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! This one is short and weird... Oh well. Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 11: Uncomfortable Silence

Kazuki walks into the Honky Tonk Café while holding Toshiki's hand and looks around until he spots Juubei and smiles, "There you are. We were so worried..." Kazuki sits on one side of him and Toshiki sits on the other. Juubei turns towards Kazuki's direction and leans on his shoulder.

"Why are you over here?" Toshiki asks, leaning against Juubei's back in exhaustion, "I've been running all over town looking for you."

"I've been waiting for Ginji to get here to see how things are going but he and Ban aren't here," Juubei replies.

They suddenly see a brown, red, and white blur with purple sunglasses fly past them with chibi Ginji chasing it screaming, "Ban-chaan! Why are you running like that!?" After the blur stopped on one of the booth seats, they can see that it really is Ban and he's cowering on the seat. Ginji frowns at Ban then looks at the bishies (a.k.a. bishounen a.k.a. pretty boys) and smiles, "Hi. How are you guys doing?"

"Good," Kazuki blushes as Juubei snuggles against him playfully.

"What's wrong with him?" Toshiki asks, looking at Ban.

"I don't know," the blonde frowns, worried about his partner, "He was fighting Sorin, then Sorin jumped on top of him, then they turned red and Sorin ran away, and then Ban ran over here."

"Ban, can you explain the rest?" Juubei asks.

"He-was-on-top-of-me," Ban cowers even more when he says it.

"From behind?" Toshiki asks, looking stunned.

"No!" Ban replies.

"He was on top of you from the front?" Juubei raises an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ban shivers.

"Whoa, how did it feel? That Sorin guy is kind of cute," Toshiki remarks, getting jealous glares from Kazuki and Juubei.

"Ahh! Bad thoughts! BADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBAD!" Ban screams hiding under the table. The door to the Café opens and Sorin walks in.

"What's with all the screaming and why are you here!?" Sorin blushes angrily.

"W-why are you here!?" Ban screams, also blushing though Sorin couldn't see it because Ban is still under the table facing the wall.

"I was going to get something to eat. The pizza is good here," Sorin replies, still blushing.

"Thanks," Paul responds from behind his newspaper, "It's the specialty."

"I'll have one with pepperoni," Sorin orders.

"Coming right up," Paul smiles.

"Happythoughtshappythoughtshappythoughts..." Ban shivers.

"Whatever," Sorin blushes, looking at Ban's butt, since that's all that's visible from that viewpoint, "I don't want to hear this right now."

"Akabane-chan!" Ginji smiles at the black cloaked man, runs over to him, and blushes, "I've missed you!"

"I have missed you, too, Ginji-kun," Akabane smiles. Ban turns around and glares at Akabane; things will just get worse from now on.

* * *

Read and review! If you have any ideas for the storyline, then tell me. If you do, I'll put them into consideration and they might end up in the fanfic. Voice your opinion, but no flames, OK?

Cold Rain: Sorin didn't straddle Ban THERE! It was his waist, I swear!

Sorin: Someone actually thought that!?

Ban: O.O

Cold Rain: Well, duh, someone would think that. (grumble, grumble) If you guys played nice like or something, this wouldn't happen... (grumble, grumble)


	12. Chapter 12: When Will They Learn?

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! Sorry this took so long, I've been very busy lately. Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 12: When Will They Learn?

Ginji turns into a chibi, takes out his "happiness" fans, and starts to perform his happy fan dance, "Yay! Akabane! Akabane! Akabane-chan! Akabane-chan is back! He- is- back!"

"My, my, how amusing," Akabane comments with his usual smile; he tugs down his hat while watching Ginji through the slit that is now one of his trademark fashion statements.

After his dance is finished, Ginji turns full size again and smiles at Akabane while blushing very cutely, "Akabane-chan, you won't leave soon, will you?"

Akabane gives a hint of a smile (since he already had one on his face, it looks like a smirk), "Well, I was thinking I would take on another mission soon; I would be grateful if you come, too."

Ginji looks over at Ban, who has finally calmed down since the "incident" about a minute ago, then looks back at Akabane, "I'd like to go, but, um, is the pay good? Ban-chan and I are broke."

"Of cours-"

"I don't need your sympathy!" Ban shoots a venomous glare at Akabane, then grabs Sorin's hand and states, "Sorin and I will go on a mission! I bet he's more dependable than you guys! He won't ditch me in a fortress!"

Sorin gives a surprised look at Ban and starts to look around in confusion, surely Ban doesn't mean him, they're supposed to be rivals, "What, me?"

Ban drags Sorin over to the farthest corner of the Café and gives a frightening glare where no one but Sorin can see it, "Yes, you. You will go on a mission with me."

"What's in it for me?" Sorin bluntly asks.

"Want another illusion from the Evil Eye?" Ban smiles, it's frightening the way he can turn a smile into an intimidating scene like that...

"Alright, I'll help. Just don't bite my head off..." Sorin retorts sarcastically, then adds in a low voice, "You'll do anything to spite Akabane, won't you? This is pitiful..." The green eyed fighter then walks up to Akabane and matter-of-factly says, "Ban and I will be sure to help you guys when you we're done with a huge mission. You and your blonde better stay alive until then..."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but oh well, I have a lot to work with idea-wise because of this chapter. I'll try to make the next one bloody brilliant. Oh well, Read and review! Voice your opinion, but no flames, OK?

Cold Rain: Score one for Sorin-kun and Ban-chan! (Writes one tally mark under their side of the "Authoress of Doom Score Board".)

Akabane: Then that means Ginji-kun and I will have to earn a hefty reward from our mission.

Cold Rain: Yup.


	13. Chapter 13: Let the Mission Begin

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! Thanks for all the good reviews so far, keep it up! Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 13: Let the Mission Begin

Sorin stares through the windshield of Ban's Beetle, his arms and legs crossed as he watches the road speeds under them. The half-lidded green eyed stare is level but almost irritated when you take a close look. The level gaze slides over to Ban; Sorin says, "Midou, are you sure about this mission being the best one we can get? My help doesn't come cheap, you know, especially after all I've had to put up with today."

"Listen, it'll be fine. 2,000 yen is a good amount," Ban states.

"For retrieving a ruby the size of my fist?"

"Well, it's a synthetic one."

"I don't care."

"We can try to negotiate about the reward later, you're right, it should be more. It is a scientific breakthrough to make one that big, but let's focus on getting it back first."

"Fine," Sorin glares, "I just hope we get this over with fast."

* * *

Ginji smiles up at Akabane, Mozart, and Shidou and says, "So our mission is to retrieve Madoka-chan?"

"Yes," Shidou nods, answering Ginji's question, "There was this man who was my rival in trying to win Madoka's affection. Obviously, I won. Now, he thinks kidnapping her will somehow help."

"A desperate attempt to win back something that was never his," Akabane comments, "That reminds me of someone I know."

Ginji gives Akabane a confused look, "Who?"

The sound of footsteps, the creak of a door that needs its hinges oiled opening, the footsteps start to walk on the carpeted floor. Madoka turns from the feeling of the warm sunshine on her face from the window and asks in an annoyed tone, "Who is it? Coming to check on me again, Matthew? I hate kidnappers."

"Kidnapper is such a strong word," the voice of her kidnapper, Matthew, states, "The real kidnapper is that Fuyuki Shidou, the one who stole you from me."

"That's not true! Shidou's a good person!" Madoka glares at the man, "That's why I love him!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Mat screams.

"I'll never love you!" Madoka replies defiantly while knocking over her captor, forcing her way past him and making a mad dash down the hall, her arms in front of her so she won't bump into the wall since Mozart wasn't brought with her to guide her out. The small blind violinist starts trying to grope for an exit desperately, (I have to find a way out! He's crazy! I need to get away!)

"What's the matter? Your handicap is hindering your escape, love?"

"Not really," Madoka smiles, walking in front of him and using the same move she used on Hishiki "Undead" Ryuudo in Akutsu's mansion and yet again runs from him (this time he stays stunned longer, though), she calls back to him, "I'm said to have God's ears, remember? I can defend myself!"

"Are you sure this is the place?" Ginji asks, looking at a house that looks quite nice, "This doesn't look like a kidnapper's house."

"This has to be the place," Shidou replies, "Mozart told me this is the-" The door swings open, hitting Shidou in the face and Madoka sprints out, bumping into Ginji.

"Please! Help me! Matthew-san had kidnapped me and locked me in a room! I was so- Hm?" Madoka puts her hands on Ginji's face, "Ginji-san?"

"Hi, Madoka-chan," Ginji smiles as Mozart walks up to Madoka and nuzzles her leg.

"Mozart!" Madoka smiles, giving her guide dog a hug, "Where's Shidou-kun?" Mozart leads her to Shidou who is pitifully rubbing the bump on his forehead. Madoka smiles, tears falling from her cheeks, and puts her hands on his face to make sure it's him; when she's sure she promptly hugs him, "Shidou-kun! It's you! I felt a bump on your head, are you OK?"

"I'm OK," Shidou smiles, "Let's get out of here."

"I'll call the police," Ginji smiles, "Akabane-chan, can you go tie up the kidnapper?"

"Of course. This is too easy," Akabane smiles, running into the house and tying up Matthew.

* * *

-A Few Hours Later-

"Baka! I can't believe you let the Beetle get towed while we weren't looking!" Sorin screams, "That put such a dent in our profits!"

"Well you could've watched over it, too, you know," Ban retorts.

"But it's your car!"

"Well, you're riding in it right now, too!"

"So!?"

"Just take a nap, Sorin," Ban sighs exhaustedly.

"What?" Sorin asks, a little confused by the comment, but then Ban's blue eyes meet his green eyes and he falls asleep.

"Now you'll dream about someone you care about and I can get some peace," Ban comments putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting up.

"Midou, you shouldn't smoke..." Sorin comments, rolling onto his other side in his sleep, "That stuff kills..." Ban, of course, almost lets his cigarette fall from his mouth. Sorin likes him? He can't! But Ban made it so the illusion would be someone he cares about!

The brunette leans over and asks, "Why do you care?"

"I don't know, Midou. I guess I always have..." Sorin smiles in his sleep and puts his arms around Ban's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Then, since a minute is up, Sorin wakes up to see Ban kissing him, (What's going on!? Has Midou Ban gone crazy!? ...Hm... Well if he has, I'll let him stay like that for a while...)

* * *

Well, this chapter seems OK... Read and review! Voice your opinion, but no flames, OK?

Cold Rain: Nice move kicking that idiot, Mat, like that, Madoka-chan.

Shidou: I can't believe you did it, but I'm glad you did.

Madoka: (blush) A-arigatou! Ai shiteru, Shidou-kun.

Cold Rain: (faces Sorin and Ban) And you two are finally acting nice! You kissed and made up!

Sorin & Ban: (blush) Whatever...


	14. Chapter 14: The Value of Emotion

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! Thanks for all the good reviews so far, keep it up! Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 14: The Value of Emotion

Ban and Sorin walk into the Honky Tonk Café just in time to be greeted by the waiting duo of Ginji and Akabane. Ginji smiles at Ban and asks, "How was your mission? I was worried because you took so long, why did it take you so long?"

"We had to go get the Beetle, it was towed again; after that, we decided to look at the scenery," Ban replies with a half-truth. When they had stopped to look at the scenery to fume about the fact that the negotiations to raise the reward failed and the amount of the towing and impound fines when they had parked the Beetle in the wrong place again; a kiss happened, too. Then again, why even bring it up? Akabane would just rub it in his face.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Why do you care?" Ban asked while leaning over Sorin.

"I don't know, Midou. I guess I always have..." Sorin smiled in his sleep wrapping his arms around Ban's neck, pulling him into a kiss; that definitely not what he was expecting from his rival. At first he wanted to pull away and yell at Sorin for doing this; for keeping a secret like that from him. Then again, why was he so mad? He never cared about Sorin before! Ban couldn't understand a bit of it, but it started to feel really good. It's about then that Sorin slowly opened his eyes, his dark eyelashes brushed against Ban's face and his green eyes started to focus on Ban, who happened to be leaning over him and kissing him, (What's going on!? Has Midou Ban gone crazy!?) ...His lips feel so soft and warm; Sorin didn't expect that at all. Ban pushed his lips against Sorin's a little more and the black-haired former rival closed his eyes, (...Hm... Well if he has, I'll let him stay like that for a while...)

* * *

-Present-

Sorin and Ban both blush at the thought of what happened and Ginji walks up to and hugs Ban and says, "I'm sorry that Ban-chan had problems with the Beetle again. We rescued Madoka-chan; Shidou even gave us a reward." Sorin gives Ginji a jealous look; he finds it apparent that Ban is no longer Ginji's to toy with (yes, he think Ginji toys with Ban).

The green-eyed fighter stands next to Ginji and taps him on the shoulder, "Get off of Ban."

"What's wrong, Sorin-kun?" Ginji looks up at Sorin with innocent brown eyes, "Was the mission you guys went on really bad?"

"No, it's just the fact that Ban-is-mine," Sorin glares.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

This just gets him angry and he pushes Ginji off of Ban, Akabane gives a menacing glare but doesn't move, "You already have Kuroudo and I love Ban, leave him alone. You want to know another reason why we took so long getting here? Ban used his Evil Eye on me to dream of him and kissed me."

"So, you're Ban-chan's boyfriend?" the blonde blinks in confusion but then smiles, "I was hoping you and Ban-chan could be friends. Do you really love him?"

Sorin blushes and looks over at Ban who is blushing angrily at the current turn of events and then looks at Ginji, "Um, well, I, um, y-yes, I do."

"Yay! Ban-chan and Sorin-kun love each other!" the brown-eyed former Volts member smiles. Ban on the other hand frowns, then glares at Sorin, then turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Poor Ban and Sorin... Read and review! Voice your opinion, but no flames, OK?

Cold Rain: What was that about? O.O

Ban: ... (glare...)

Sorin: (turns into cute chibi and clings to Ban's waist) Pleeaase talk to me!? I love yooou!


	15. Chapter 15: I Have a Mission for You

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers! Sorry I haven't gotten to update lately! (overridden with guilt…) Please forgive me? Please? Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 15: I Have a Mission for You

Sorin dashes outside of the Café, shooting Ban a questioning stare, and asks, "Midou, what's wrong with you? Are you mad at me or something?"

"What's your problem!?" Ban narrows his eyes and gives Sorin a venomous glare, "First, I'm your rival and worst enemy, then, I'm suddenly someone you've cared about 'all along', and then, you call me your LOVER!? I want Ginji, not some little punk with mood swings like you!"

"…Fine. I have one last mission for you, then: Tonight, we'll all go to a carnival, you have this one night to choose whether to get Ginji's heart back from Akabane or get me back. The choice is yours, Ban," Sorin walks into the doorway of the Café and looks over his shoulder at Ban, "If you chose wrong, you won't have a second chance. I refuse to be a doormat for you, even if you did kiss me…"

* * *

Sorry, this is a super chibi mini-chapter… (crickets chirping) You guys will probably hate me for this… Scary… I'm trying to keep it open-ended, I'll try to update soon.Please Read and review! Voice your opinion, but no flames, OK?

Cold Rain: Whoo… Hard decision, huh, Ban-chan? (cough) (Sorin) (cough)

Ban: (glare) Shut-up, Rain.

Cold Rain: (look of feigned innocence) What? I have done nothing wrong…


	16. Chapter 16: Get Back or Suffer

Bloody Crush!

By: Cold Rain

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and yaoi

NOTE TO READERS: Hi, Readers!Yay! I updated quick!Lines between paragraphs mean scene/time transitions (including flashbacks which will be written in past tense). Translations for Japanese phrases will be at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Get Backers, any of the characters, etc.

DISCLAIMER: If you didn't read the Note to Readers here it is again: I don't own the Get Backers, any of the characters, etc. I just own the fanfic.

CHAPTER 16: Get Back or Suffer

"Awesome!" Ginji runs ahead of the group and gazes at the carnival in awe, "What should we do first, Akabane-chan?"

"Whatever you want, Ginji-kun," Akabane walks up to Ginji and strokes his soft blonde hair, "Is there something you would like to do more than anything else?"

"Mm," he nods, "Let's get some cotton candy and go on the Ferris Wheel." Ginji grabs Akabane's hand and leads him to a nearby cotton candy stand, leaving Ban and Sorin alone together in an awkward silence.

"Hm. Sorin? You want some cotton candy?" Ban asks in a feeble attempt to break the silence.

"You don't need such a lame excuse to chase that air head, Ginji," Sorin glares, "Just follow him and leave me alone."

"You don't have to be so cold about it, man," Ban returns the glare, "I was just asking."

"Ban-chan! Sorin-kun! Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" Ginji waves the radioactive pink colored cotton candy, oblivious to their argument.

"Hmph, fine," Sorin follows the group over to the Ferris Wheel.

(Hm, if I time this right during this line, I can be with Ginji...) Ban smirks, positioning himself next to Ginji, who was happily gnawing on the cotton candy.

"Akabane-chan?" the blonde blushes and diverts his eyes.

"Yes, Ginji-kun?"

"I-I love you..."

"I love you, too, Ginji-kun," Akabane grins, brushing some cotton candy off of Ginji's cheek.

'Midou, is it really worth it? Trying to take him away from that?'

Ban looks over at Sorin, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Sorin turns away, "I just hope this stupid line moves soon."

(What did he mean by that? Akabane's a psycho! Ginji would be better off with me!) Ban looks at Ginji, smiling at Akabane and handing him some cotton candy happily, (Wouldn't he?)

"Hey, Midou, the line's moving," Sorin points out.

(Fine, I'll just ride with whoever gets on with me,) Ban thinks, walking into the ride until someone got on and the next pair got in the next car. Ban looks next to him and sees Sorin.

"What are you looking at Midou?" Sorin looks away, "Weren't you going to force yourself on Ginji?"

"I thought about what you said."

"Hm?"

"Ginji loves Akabane... and you love me. I've been... well, what I'm trying to say... I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. Forgive me?"

* * *

"Hm, I'm going to give them some time to talk," Akabane grins evilly, then looks at Ginji, "Would you mind getting stuck up here for a while, Ginji-kun?" 

"Mm-mm, I don't mind," Ginji smiles, watching Akabane fling a scalpel at the generator of the Ferris Wheel, then summoning it back. Sorin and Ban are now stuck together at the top of the ride.

* * *

"Why should I forgi-" Sorin gets cut off as the Ferris Wheel jolts to a stop. Ban quickly pushes Sorin into the back of the seat, so that he won't get forced into the metal bar holding them in. 

"Are you OK?" Ban leans over to Sorin, "The ride's stuck."

"I'm fine."

"So, do you forgive me?" Ban asks and winks, "Act now and get five kisses."

"Shut up, baka," Sorin smirks, "You'll have to make a better deal than that."

"Ten?"

"Hm..."

"Fifteen."

"Fine," Sorin smiles, "But only out of the goodness of my heart, you suck at negotiating."

"Well, then," Ban leans farther towards Sorin, "I guess it's time for my payment."

Ban made a new advertisement for the retrieval business the next day:

The Get Backers will retrieve anything stolen, even hearts. Choose from two pairs of experts: Ginji and Akabane or Ban and Sorin.

* * *

Yes! I'm done! Do you like it or do you love it! Please Read and review! 

Cold Rain: Yay! I'm done!

Ban: ...

Cold Rain: Ha! You can't say the ending sucks because you end up with Sorin:P

Ban: blush Shut-up...

Sorin: tackles Ban and starts kissing him

Cold Rain: Go Sorin. :)


	17. Chapter 17: End Note

NOTE TO READERS: This is my extra little bit of closure for Bloody Crush!

Looking back on this story, I think it sucks. Don't get me wrong, I like most of the story, but my implementation was terrible (as I think one or two of the reviews tried to point out at some time). I enjoyed writing it, though, and I'm never going to add to this story again and I'm not going to change my writing to my new and improved stuff.

I just wanted to thank everyone for being so helpful while I was writing this. I'm guilt-ridden by the fact that I've forever labeled my other fanfic (Home of the Heart) as unfinished. T.T

I'm planning on thinking up a story for a comeback, though. Don't expect it for a while, but I'm brainstorming.


End file.
